Memory Lane
by Isabel Night
Summary: Just before his 20th Birthday, the now grown up Yulie reflects on the war, and gives his personal opinions on his former enemies, the Dark Warlords. UPDATED!


**Warning**-**THIS IS A YULIE FAN FICTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, THEN DON'T READ! FLAMERS WILL GET BITTEN BY MY BOXERS!**

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Yulie, so don't slap me with a lawsuit.

_Memory Lane  
Isabel Night_

There isn't too much to see, much less experience, anything interesting when night finally spreads its wings over Downtown Tokyo. Yes, you can view the bright neon lights that cast a veil of orange and white over the low city streets, but you can also smell the gasoline and rubber coming from all the moving cars and trucks that can take up all the congested streets below you...if you live in a city apartment that is. Moreover, even well past three o'clock in the morning, you can still hear the chatter of people walking down those same congested streets; businessmen leaving late night parties, waitresses walking home from their late-night work-shift, and many other people doing ordinary, mundane things. To a newcomer, these sights, sounds, and smells can be very exciting, but to me, it is these things that tell me that I am home.

However, in a few weeks, that will all change. You see, on the thirtieth of June, I will be considered an adult, and my coming-of-age will be celebrated, with my parents present, at a civil ceremony. Moreover, after my initiation ceremony, I will then be expected to vote, get a job, get married, support a family, and become an active member of society.

But for tonight, I just want to sit by my window and relieve some of my childhood memories. I want to remember my friends, my family, and most importantly, my "big brothers."

Why do I say "big brothers" when I am an only child? Well, when I was eight years old, I became an unwilling participant of a supernatural war that no human, mortal or immortal, should ever go through. This supernatural war was between five young men, whom I also refer to as my "older brothers," the Ronin Warriors, and an evil demon named Talpa. Below Talpa on the Dynasty's Chain-Of-Command were these four men, the Dark Warlords of the Dynasty to be exact, and leader of these four Dark Warlords was a young seventeen-year-old man named Anubis.

Although the Ronin Warriors are now grown up, employed, and probably have started families of their own, they will always be my "Older Siblings." And while I love all five of them to death, I also have a great amount of respect for the long deceased Anubis. For all his arrogance and scare tactics, which he had no problem using on Mia and I during the beginning of the war, Anubis was a clever warrior with an admirable sense of honor. His cleverness, as well as the skills he possessed, could match...and even sometimes surpass...any fighting skills that all five elementals had. However, it wasn't just the battle skills he possessed that drew me to him, it was also the fact that the former Warlord of Cruelty knew how to interact with people. In fact, my homeroom teacher, the one who taught me in my second year of High School, told me that Anubis probably had something he called, "good people skills." Then again, I sometime wish his three friends had good "people skills" as well.

I have never liked Dais, Cale, or Sekhmet, and I have no shame in admitting that. Sekhmet had given me the distinct impression that he was...well...not mentally stable. Cale, on the other hand, had always given me the impression that he clung too tightly to all those people and possessions he called his own. It was almost as if the Dynasty, Talpa, and his friends were all he had left in this world, and that he didn't want to let those three things slip out of his grasp. Dais, in a strange way, reminded me of my own father, but he also struck me as the kind of person who would kill...or try to kill, anyone who harmed those he cared about. I don't doubt for one minute that the Warlord of Illusion cared about the other Warlords, I just think he had overstepped his bounds between being a good father figure...and being a deranged killer.

In the end, however, none of those traits saved Anubis. Moreover, while those three ingrates were locked up in one of the nine towers that Talpa had constructed for each of the armors, Anubis had given his life up for them. Not only did he die to save Kayura from Badamon's possession, but he died to save their sorry asses as well. Even today, I still get angry at the thought that it took a death to get those three morons to wake up and realize that they were being taken for fools; then again, as I've gotten older, I've come to realize that my anger won't change anything. Anubis has been dead for more than ten years, and even though I cannot bring the dead back to life, that still doesn't mean I can't get angry when my mind begins to replay the image of Anubis' lifeless body hitting the golden colored water...

I snap out of those vivid and painful memories when my mother yells at me to go take a bath. Instead of listening to her, I continue to look out my window, and allow my mind to drift deep inside my memories. It has been more than ten years since the war with Talpa occurred; more than ten years since I stopped being a child and became an adult. That war turned me into an adult long before my time, but now that I look back on it, I feel no shame in admitting this truth. It will be these memories I take with me when I become an adult...it will be these memories that accompany me to my grave. I have no regrets about what happened when I was a young child, and maybe...just maybe...when I die, I will be with Anubis and all five Ronin Warriors, watching them as they intercede for me in front of the Judge of Hell.

_THE END  
_


End file.
